The Teasing Game
by Dragon of Moonlight
Summary: What happens when Minako pushes Kunzite too far? She's definitely in for a surprise! Rated M for Sexual, though not explicit, content. R&R Please.


Author Note: This is a brief, one-shot involving Minako and Kunzite and is rated M for sexual content. The source of this particular piece was the need to write a sample post as Minako for an SM RPG I happen to be in. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from that illustrious Manga.

* * *

"Kunzite! What do you think you're doing!" the arms had come out of nowhere, wrapping around her exposed torso and lifting her into the air. The next thing she knew she'd been thrown over a broad shoulder and was being carried off to the sounds of laughter and giggling. She beat on the man's exposed back with her fists, but the strikes couldn't be called painful; she could never really hurt the man. "Let me go! Put me down!" she cried, her distress unconvincing when combined with her own laughter.

"I think not…" was all the man said, his voice cool and calculated. Realizing he wasn't about to release her, Minako finally stopped beating at his back and simply watched as her friends faces stared back at her, all of them laughing as he walked away. In hindsight, she supposed she deserved this. She had been teasing him relentlessly since they'd arrived at the beach that morning, and she'd been expecting some sort of retribution; this, though, was a little beyond her scope.  
"Where are you taking me?" she finally asked, pushing into his shoulder so that she might, at least, keep her head up and prevent a headache from the amount of blood rushing to her brain.

"Do you really need to know?" was his counter. Just like him; answer a question with a question…avoid the original question all together.

"Yes! You're carrying me off like some sort of barbarian!" the blond offered, the grin quite evident in her voice. The man glanced up to the woman on his shoulder and gave a non-committal humph in response. Minako sighed heavily.  
"Can't I at least walk there?"

"No."  
"Why not!"

"This is more fun…" this time Minako heard the smile in his words, for he couldn't hide it any longer. Gasping with slightly feigned surprise, she attempted to look at him.

"You're really enjoying this!" when the blond received no response, she kicked the man in the stomach. Her foot and shin met with resistant muscle and Kunzite didn't even wince. She sighed again. "Please put me down!"

"If you insist." And suddenly she was pulled from his shoulder and falling through the air. If not for the feel of his strong arms at her back, she might have thought he'd just dropped her. Instead she was placed carefully, if a bit roughly, upon damp sand and suddenly pinned at the shoulders by his strong hands. The sand curved against her body, cooling the skin where her two-piece didn't cover and soaking her bathing suit.

"And what do you plan to do now?" she asked, raising an eloquent brow; she tried not to smile, but she could feel her lips twitching as she stared into his piercing blue eyes. The expression on his face was thoughtful, his eyes staring upward toward the sky for a moment before turning back to her.

"I'm not sure…but you deserve to be punished for what you did."

"What I did? What could I have possibly done! I've been good all day!"

"Good! Bouncing around in that outfit, bending over so that you practically fall right out of that top…not to mention the little comments and subtle hints. And do I have to remind you of what you did while we were swimming. Hmm?" he raised his own brow at her, his lips turned in a frown.

"I thought you rather enjoyed that…" Minako teased, her lips curving in a playful smile. "I mean, considering your  
reaction--" her words were silenced with his kiss, his lips pressing into hers with bruising force. She felt her body respond instantly and tried to arch against him, except he still had her pinned to the sand so that not only could she not lift her torso, she couldn't lift her arms past her elbows, either. Her fingers reached for him, but he hovered above her, just out of reach, and didn't seem inclined to pull closer. She moaned into the kiss, trying to convey her disappointment at the lack of physical contact, but it seemed he wasn't listening. The kiss continued, hard and passionate, for several more moments before his lips moved from hers to press into her neck. Teeth bit into her skin deliciously, causing her to gasp.

"Kunzite…what…what are you doing." She managed to find her voice, but it was silenced again by his insistent kisses. They trailed down her neck, across her collarbone and down toward her breasts which were already responding to her heightened desire. However, just as he met the cloth of her bathing suit, he moved back up her body to the other side of her neck and began working his teeth into her flesh, once more. Minako's body jerked against him, but he wasn't about to let her up. No matter how her hands reached or her legs kicked, he held her firmly to the ground with nothing more than his hands.

"Kunzite, please!" he'd moved his lips down, again, this time just grazing the cloth that covered her bust. Craning her head to watch what he might do next, she could only stare with glazed eyes. The playful smirk he leveled at her only furthered her need for him, and she slammed her head back into the sand with a frustrated moan.

"Mina…" the whisper sent warm breath against her stomach, sending shivers up and down her body, and she opened her eyes to stare at the blue sky above them.

"Yes…" she whimpered, waiting for the moment when his grip on her would relax; it had to relax at least a little, he was coming to the end of his reach. Suddenly his face was above hers, the expression almost stern, and she could feel his body press into her fully. Their hips met, sending new heat racing between her legs as his hardness was suddenly against her center; she couldn't stop the cry that escaped her lips, nor could she prevent her hips from bucking against him. Licking dry lips, she managed to stare into his eyes, hoping he might finally finish what he started.

"Please don't tease me like that again, okay?" and then he was off her and on his feet, as if nothing had happened. Before she could even register what he had done, he grabbed her hands and lifted her to her feet, steadying her carefully until she managed to get her legs to work. For a moment she stared at his chest, her eyes wide, her breathing ragged, then it dawned on her.

"You! You!" she couldn't find the words to fully describe her shock and outrage at that moment, and so could only stare up at him, spluttering her frustration. The man gave her a sweet smile, then started to walk back the direction they had come from. Unable to move, Minako simply stood on the damp sand, breathing deeply in an effort to calm her raging nerves.  
"You coming? I'm sure they're wondering just where we went…" his voice was so calm and charming, she couldn't help but sigh in response.

"No, you devil…I'm not coming. You made it perfectly clear I'm not coming!" she growled, whirling on her feet and stomping up to him. "I have half a mind to--"

"What? I figured this made us even…" and with that Kunzite started walking again. Unable to respond, Minako simply followed after him…halfway back to the group she'd already come up with a plan to get back at him.


End file.
